


Discord drabbles

by Moonyro



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Family Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro
Summary: A collection of drabbles from Discord.1: Honoka/Chika (Meeting)2: Yoshiko & Hanamaru (Tell me about it)3: Rin/Hanamaru (Something about cats and cafés)4: Ai/Rina (Emotion)5: Nico (Family fluff)6: Chika/You (Not the kind of heat I like)7: Riko/Yoshiko (First date)8: Kasumi/Yuu (When I see you in the morning)9: Nico/Rin (Playful bell)10: You /Yoshiko (As beautiful as it can be)11: Nico/Kotori (Of winter evenings and warm hands)12: You/Yoshiko (Night walk)13: Maki (The Goldfinch)14: Kasumi/Setsuna (Gravity)
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Kunikida Hanamaru, Hoshizora Rin/Yazawa Nico, Kousaka Honoka/Takami Chika, Kunikida Hanamaru & Tsushima Yoshiko, Miyashita Ai/Tennouji Rina, Nakasu Kasumi/Protagonist, Nakasu Kasumi/Yuuki Setsuna, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You, Tsushima Yoshiko/Watanabe You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. Honoka x Chika

**Author's Note:**

> A not-nervous Chika on her way to meet Honoka.

To say I’m nervous is a lie. It’s not like my hands are shaking and my whole body wants to retreat to a safer scenario. 

My head, of course, isn’t spinning and my lips aren’t quivering. None of my thoughts are a mess and little voice inside my head isn’t telling me that this will be a failure. 

The grip in my bag isn’t tight because of that, it’s just that I don’t want it to fall. And of course, my legs aren’t trembling and I’m not losing balance as I walk to our meeting spot.

We agreed to meet at the park, and we would go shopping around there, and whatever comes after.

Anyway, I’m fine. And if someone tells you otherwise, they’re a bad mikan. 

Honoka (God bless her for actually accepting and, I hope, being excited about it,) was there, sitting on a bench talking to a few kids in front of her. The look in their eyes was that of admiration, and, I mean, I don’t blame them. She is someone I admire. Someone important in my life. It was because of her that I gathered the courage to move forward and even after things turned out the way they did. She was someone I still looked up to.

We met, and talked, and laughed, and was that moment I knew I had, as Yoshiko would say, but in a completely different context, fallen for her.

From out of nowhere I had gathered enough courage to ask her out, and here I am. Just a few feet away from her (not nervous, of course.)

I clap my cheeks and try to stir me up. You got this Chika! You've gone through worse.

One of the kids notice me, and she tells her, Honoka turns her head and looks at me, with her cerulean eyes shining, perhaps from excitement, perhaps from happiness, perhaps they are always shining. 

And with just the way she looks at me I can fully confirm, that I’m not nervous at all, I think. She just has that effect on me.

And I love that about her.


	2. Hanamaru and Yoshiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rainy day, Yoshiko stays in the library.

It was in one evening, after practiced was cancelled and the sky teared apart while a roar travelled through the heavens, when Yoshiko rested her head on her hands, over a table in the cold and barely lit library. 

She would come here often with Ruby and Hanamaru. From time to time she would help them cleaning the shelves and organizing the books. Often, however, she would just grab a book, and sit there and read, and lose herself between the pages.

Today, though, she didn’t feel like doing anything. She truly appreciated the silence of the library and the comfiness of the atmosphere. Yet, with a possible storm coming, it just felt different.

‘’Yoshiko?’’ called Hanamaru from the counter and putting her book down. Ruby, was taking a nap beside her, and it was a well-deserved rest, Yoshiko tought.

‘’It’s Yohane,’’ Yoshiko’s muffled voice echoed through the room. ‘’What is it?’’

‘’You’re not gonna read today, zura?’’

Yoshiko hummed and took her time before answering, ‘’I don’t think so.’’

And then silence, and Yoshiko’s thoughts started to drift. She closed her eyes. Surely, taking a nap wouldn’t be bad but… something has been bugging her for a while now, so she waited, for the thing she always expected when she came to the library.

She heard the clicking of shoes approaching, yet she didn’t lift her head. The seat beside her moved still she didn’t flinch. She only opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair. 

‘’What’s in your mind?’’ said Hanamaru.

Yoshiko closed her eyes thoughtfully, focusing a bit on the sensation of having someone close. 

‘’Zuramaru, tell me about dogs in mythology.’’

And they would do this often, it hurt to admit, but Hanamaru was more knowledgeable than her. Still it’s something she appreciated.

‘’Hmm… again?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Well, I told you about Cerberus and Argos, Zura.’’ Hanamaru mused, and looking beyond the windows and to the gray and cold sky, ‘’There’s Laelaps.’’

‘’Laelaps?’’

‘’A hound gifted to Europa by Zeus. A dog that never failed to catch her prey.’’ 

‘’And what happened to Laelaps?’’ Yoshiko looked up to Hanamaru’s face.

‘’She pursued a prey that was fated to never be caught. Zeus turned her into stone and became a constellation, the Canis Major.’’ 

Yoshiko was still, humming under her breath, ''Fated to never fail yet she failed...'' she felt satisfied with what she heard. She then fell and rested her head on Hanamaru’s lap.

Hanamaru giggled and continued to stroke Yoshiko’s head. ‘’What is it now?’’

‘’You know, you’re like Mimir,’’ Yoshiko smirked and Hanamaru slapped her forehead. ‘’Ouch!’’

‘’Is that supposed to be a compliment, Zura?’’

‘’I don’t know, it may be.’’ Yoshiko smiled, and Hanamaru was able to distinguish that smile, a smile that she has seen many times before, in the same position, ‘’Tell me about him again. The fallen angel, Azazel.’’

And Hanamaru would do her part to make sure she fulfilled Yoshiko’s request. Even if that lead to constantly stopping her. She would do it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a doujin with something about Laelaps and I had to write something


	3. Something about cats and cafes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaru walks into a cat café

To Hanamaru the slightest modern thing was something she would contemplate in awe, even if she didn’t understand it. Phones, cars, buildings that would elevate to the sky, machines that would give you food; you name it. She had seen many of that before, and they still made her feel euphoric.

So when she saw, for the first time ever while walking on the streets of Tokyo, a sign outside a building that said ‘’Cat cafe’’ her curiosity needed to be satiated. She had a little thing for cats, they were squishy and cute and really cuddleable, except for when they tried to scratch you then they weren’t cute, just for a few seconds. She imagined that in the future (really, just today) cats would serve coffee, and they would bring trays with drinks and attend other cats and people that walked in.

So Hanamaru went in, excited for what she was going to experience, and even more excited to tell her friends about it.

To her surprise, it turned out to be like a normal café, people attending other people, booths were you could comfortably sit and enjoy your drink. The place was dimly lit and it smelled like flowers. Hanamaru’s awe, however, increased when she saw the furniture hanging from the ceiling, the cat trees with a few kitties few climbing on it and many more.

She sat on a booth that was free and had a white cat on it. A waitress approached and she ordered a simple black coffee with chocolate cake, she would’ve ordered bread, but it was an especial occasion.

She saw the white kitty next to her sleeping comfortably. She reached and petted the kitty’s head. The cat woke up and looked at her, then proceeded to sit on her lap and demand more attention, which she was glad to give.

‘’Woah!’’ she heard someone say from behind. ‘’Momo!’’

Hanamaru turned while still petting the cat, there was a girl with orange hair in a cat-like hoodie, she was carrying a black kitty and behind the girl, a clowder of cats followed her. ‘’Hi! That’s her name?’’

The girl nodded, leaving the kitty on the ground and sitting in front of her, ‘’Yup! Momo is really cute! Nya!’’ she leaned forward and the cat jumped from Maru’s lap to the table. ‘’But I’m surprised, nya. Momo is really stubborn and she doesn’t let many people approach her. She’s usually like this,’’ she curved her hands and a hissed.

Hanamaru giggled and reached her hand to Momo’s back, ‘’Then I’m glad she likes me, zura.’’

‘’My name is Rin, by the way! I come here often, nya. I haven’t seen you around here, it’s your first time?’’

Hanamaru nodded, the waitress arrived with her order, and she noted how she greeted Rin with excitement. She sipped at her coffee, ‘’My name is Hanamaru, but you can call me Maru!’’

‘’So! Maru-chan, how much do you like kitties?’’ Asked Rin while other cats climbed to her side and many others dispersed around the café.

‘’I kinda like them, zura. I’m not gonna lie, I came here because I thought kitties were going to serve the drinks. The modern world is so incredible and I really thought I was going to see a kitty waitress.’’

Rin giggled, ‘’I would like to see that too!’’

‘’It seems like the cats really like you, Rin-chan. I mean, when I look around there a few kitties behind the customers, but you had a… how’s it called?’’

‘’A clowder?’’ Rin tilted her head.

‘’That! A clauder, zura’’ Hanamaru said with a triumphant expression and Rin giggled.

‘’I feed the kitties and brush them. I really love them, nya,’’ Rin passed her hand through Momo’s neck and the cat purred. ‘’I know, Maru-chan!’’

‘’Yes?’’ Hanamaru said, taken aback by Rin’s sudden excitement.

‘’Do you want to be my cat-friend, nya?’’ she asked, taking out her phone and getting up to jump over the table and sit at Hanamaru’s side.

‘’What’s a cat-friend, zura?’’

‘’You add me on your phone and I send you pictures of kitties. We can talk too.’’

Hanamaru went to her bag and brought out her phone. ‘’So, like a normal friend, zura?’’

Rin laughed, ‘’Yes! But with cats!’’

‘’I don’t know how to add friend here, usually Ruby-chan and Yoshiko-chan are the ones that help with it,’’ she said, handing out her phone.

‘’Leave it to me, nya!’’ Rin saluted and within seconds Hanamaru’s phone was back on her hand. She then cuddled with Hanamaru, with her phone in front of her, the phone clicked and Rin separated from her.

Hanamaru looked at her phone when a notification sounded. It was the picture Rin just had taken.

‘’There it is. We became cat-friends, nya!’’

Hanamaru giggled, glad that she walked to the café. There was a lot she was going to tell her friends about and more to her new cat-friend.

‘’I’m looking forward to our cat-friendship, Rin-chan!’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this


	4. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rina and Ai were different, yet that didn't mean they had to be apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another silly idea I had.

‘’No good?’’

‘’No good.’’

Ai sighed, she always sighed at this. It doesn’t bother her, in fact, if it did, she would’ve stopped a long time ago. You don’t get fun; you don’t get Ai.

But still, it’s frustrating. She agreed because it seemed like an easy task, something she wouldn’t spend much time into, and when she finished, as always, she would move on with the next. That’s how she was, or as she would say, ‘’that’s the way ‘Ai’ am.’’

Rina Tenoji, on the other hand, was not like Ai.

They were opposites. 

Where Ai was loud and friendly, Rina was quiet and reserved. Ai was confident and always tried her best with whatever the task, Rina was uncertain and barely tried.

Ai always showed a myriad of emotions, Rina barely had any.

And it’s not like she was an emotionless doll, she did feel. 

‘’I’m sorry you have to go through this,’’ Rina said, her golden eyes on Ai.

‘’Nah! Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I don’t enjoy it,’’ Ai stretched her arm above her head, giggling. ‘’Besides, we get to be together, and that’s more fun than you can imagine. And no, ‘Ai’ don’t want you to deny it.’’

Ai grinned, she always grinned when she made her Jokes. She did because 1. She did thought they were funny. 2. Smiling, just like laughs, is infectious.

Yet Rina didn’t batted and eye, she did find it funny, and Ai’s smile was as bright as ever. It’s just that she didn’t felt the urge of laughing, or grinning. Or rather, she didn’t know how to properly do so. She just kept quiet.

So Ai, as always, slowed her pace to be behind Rina. She waited and…

‘’Pfft…’’ Rina couldn’t contain it, she started giggling. She covered her face with her sleeves and continued laughing. A sweet sound Ai loved since the first time she hear it.

It’s not that Rina Tennoji was an emotionless doll.

She just didn’t know how to show these emotions to others.

The first time it happened, Ai had stopped to tie her shoes when out of nowhere Rina started laughing. The first reaction of Ai was surprise, a tiny gasp. The second was rushing to Rina’s side and see her. But Rina just kept hiding behind her sleeves and trying to face the opposite direction of Ai.

The laughter, however, died as soon as Rina faced back to Ai. 

Nowadays, Ai doesn’t try to get a glimpse of Rina’s laughing face, because she knows the tiny girl is going to try and hide it. She instead, walks behind her. And it’s at this moment, that Ai hears emotion raise in Rina’s voice. She stutters, she giggles, she gets nervous, and Ai is capable of hearing different intonations in her voice when she’s angry, or happy or just both at the same time. 

It’s odd, and Ai knew it. Yet, it was so unique and precious that she just accepted it as an everyday occurrence. 

She just wished, Ai always wished, that they could face each other and be like this. She had to come with something, she promised her after all. If it hides Rina’s face, then maybe she could make it work.

(Rina Tennoji asked Ai Miyashita a difficult task, ‘’I want to change, I want to be like you. I want to be able to talk to other the way that you do. I admire you for that, and for being my friend. So please, teach me how to be a better Rina.’’  
And Ai, happily, agreed to it. )


	5. Family Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening in the Yazawa Household

Yazawa’s residence was, for the most part, a lively place. 

Kids running around, screaming, singing, and playing. Cocoa is a loud girl with chestnut colored hair, and a bright, overwhelming personality as her burning red eyes. You’d usually find her planning raids on the kitchen and usually she’s the one that chooses the songs for their lives in the living room. Cocoro is more mature, being the oldest of the three, she has black hair and red eyes, and she usually guides her siblings with many tasks when Nico isn’t around. She’s fit for a great leader.

Cotaro, being the youngest of the three, is a quiet kid. Obsidian black hair and red eyes, He’d follow around whatever her sisters made. 

And Nico loves them. They are her biggest fans without a doubt. 

She’d protect her family at any cost, even if it meant giving up her dream (she hoped she didn’t have to go that far). For her, her family is everything.

Also, her siblings look up to her, not only as an idol, but as a person. And Nico is glad to teach them. Like that one time.

Nico was in the kitchen, with an apron over her school uniform, making food for the five of them (leaving a plate aside for her mother when she arrives from work late at night). When something crashed on the floor and Cocoro and Cocoa shrieked. Immediately, Nico turned off the stove and ran to the living room. There, was a sobbing Cotaro and below him a broken glass. His sisters were hiding behind the table. Nico quickly picked up Cotaro and made him sit on the couch. 

‘’Are you hurt?’’ Nico said, noticing how aggressively she said it.

Cotaro, seemingly misunderstanding, cried harder. 

I’m an idiot, she thought to herself, stay calm Nico.

‘’Sorry,’’ she said taking his little hand. ‘’Does it hurt somewhere?’’

Cotaro shook his head, still sobbing.

‘’It’s okay, It’s okay,’’ she hugged his head and patted him. ‘’Stay here, I’ll clean the mess.’’ She got up and looked at Cocoa and Cocoro, ‘’You two, be careful. Sit in the couch and stay there, alright?’’ They nodded and Nico went to get a broom and a dustpan.

After cleaning and disposing of the broken glass, Nico returned to living room. She picked up Cotaro and made him sit on her lap. And called, ‘’We are having a Nico-Nii reunion, come here!’’

Cocoro and Cocoa cheered while Cotaro raised his fist (almost hitting Nico) with a lazy ‘’Yah!’’

‘’I’ll start saying that I’m not mad, alright Cotaro?’’ she said.

‘’Yes.’’

‘’So, mistakes happens, and I want all of you to understand that,’’ Nico stared at both sides, earning a vigorous nod from her sisters, while Cotaro started clapping Nico’s hands. ‘’There’s nothing wrong with it. And what happen when we make mistakes, does my biggest fans know?’’  
Cocoa hesitated with her answer, instead, Cocoro answered, ‘’We learn from them!’’  
Nico clapped, followed by Cocoa and Cotaro who yelled ‘’Learn!’’ 

‘’That’s right, you all are one step closer to being incredible idols! We learn from mistakes so we don’t make them again.’’

‘’Nico-nii knows a lot!’’ said Cocoa with and explosive energy. 

‘’It’s only natural, after all, Nico-nii is the number 1 idol in the universe! And you the biggest fans in the universe, so here, give me a Nico-smile.’’

They all cheered, getting up and saying Nico’s catchphrase. Nico then took Cotaro’s hand and went to the kitchen with him. She also learns from her mistakes, so this time she gave him juice in a   
plastic cup. He didn’t said a word and with lazy steps went back to the living room. Nico giggled, with a smile turned back to preparing food. Not long after, another shriek came from Cocoa and Cocoro, and Nico went back to the living room. This time to see young Cotaro drinking his juice and spilling it on his shirt. 

She sighed. Learning, after all, takes time.


	6. Not the kind of heat I like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chika can't endure the heat.

Chika whined for the umpteenth time that evening. Heat has escalated way too high for her comfort and, to her demise, a fan wasn’t enough to keep her from passing out from the hotness. Shiitake wasn’t helping either. While her fur could be appreciated during cold, teeth-breaking nights where your bones freeze and the tears in your face become ice, right now it was just getting in the way and making things worse, as if she was melting. 

“I think you’re over exaggerating,” Yo dared to say. Sitting on the floor, perfectly fine and peeling mikans. 

“Says the girl with the fan on her face,” Chika lazily got up, trying to get Shiitake off her. She sat next to Yo. “Don’t be selfish, lemme get some too,” and proceeded to rest her face on Yo’s lap. Her thighs were cold, a paradise, in more than one way. 

“You just got out of the shower,” Yo stated, taking a piece of the mikan and delighting herself with the juiciness of it.

“So did you, how come you’re okay with this heat. You should be melting!” Chika grumbled.

“Again, you’re making it sound worse than it actually is,” Yo sighed, looking down to see Chika pouting.

“Itsh not fair,” mumbled Chika on Yo’s thigh.

Yo shrugged, well, she is kinda accustomed to it. Years of swimming practice under the unforgiving sun has made invincible to the heat. Or that’s what Chika usually says.

“It’s not my fault you’re this weak,” said Yo, she giggled when Chika slapped her rear. “C’mon Chika! I’m sure practice is worse than this.”

“It’s different! While we practice I have something to distract myself from the heat.”

“Oh, and what would that be?” Yo wiggled her eyebrows and a smirk that from miles away you could tell it said ‘Is it me?’

“You’re an idiot,” Chika whined again, locking eyes with Yo and smirking back. “If that were the case, shouldn’t I be fine right now?”

Yo mused, eating another mikan. “That’s because we’re not doing anything right now.”

“Hm…” Chika hummed raising her arm to try to take a mikan for herself, but Yo raised it away from her. “Mean.”

“Come and take it,” she said putting it in her mouth and letting a part stick out. Oh. So this is how she wanted to play. A poky game but with mikan. A mikan game. Chika’s brain barely functioned on this conditions. 

So she went for it, throwing herself up and going for the gold. If she had to prove herself to Yo that she wasn’t as easy as she thought (even though, she already fell for it) she would do it gladly.

  
In the best scenario, they would’ve kissed. Chika would’ve stole the mikan and she would’ve been victorious and would’ve proven herself to Yo.

But, things doesn’t always go the way you want. So she crashed. Her noses bumping and foreheads hitting. Chika fell to the floor, whimpering and rubbing her head. Yo, being as fast as she is, kept the Mikan on her mouth and supported herself on her arm. 

“Yeah.” Sighed Yo. 

“Hmh.”

“So.”

“Yeah I know. I’m impulsive.”

Yo didn’t answer. Instead she hovered over Chika, her hair framing her face on a perfect view that took the breath away from Chika and made her forget for a moment the heat. “So. Rushing things won’t do any good so.”

Chika breathed and wrapped her arms around Yo’s neck, bringing her down, and properly sharing a sweetness that, just for a moment, and probably for life, will vanish any torment she has. Even something as small as this.


	7. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may develop this further into a full fic.

Riko rushed to the bathroom, as a last check that just to be sure and to confirm that in fact yes, she was ready. She wasn’t that fancy, although she did ask Mari for wardrobe advice.

(“Look, Mari. I get that you really like the way Dia looks at you when you use it. But…”

“Oh my. So you know about it,” she smirked, the smirk of a person who knows no mercy. “Then I’m pretty sure Yoshiko would be really aroused when she see-”

“MARI.”)

She also used very light make-up. Usually, she wasn’t one to use it, her being very average to even stand out and that’s how she liked it. But she felt she had to. It’s not like Yoshiko would mind. It took little time to realize that her periwinkle-haired girlfriend, who boosted with really fancy stuff for her streams, wasn’t fond of it, and loved the natural look Riko had. 

But, well, today she wanted to stand out and be the only one Yoshiko looked at, and it was like their first date. It had to go smoothly.

A-and it’s not like she didn’t trust Yoshiko. She knew how faithful and dedicated the fallen angel was. To the point she cancelled a stream over a silly cold Riko had and travelled all the way to her house to tend her. (Which earned her an earful for worrying way too much. And made Chika and Yo, who were having a sleepover and heard everything from Chika’s room, tease her for a whole month.)

Riko felt that were she to not try and impress her she would’ve been left behind. And that scared her to death. You know what? She could use a little more of that lipstick to make-

 _Stop_ , she suddenly thought. _You told her that she shouldn’t worry that much. It also goes for me._

She glanced at the mirror one last time. Her white blouse and her long skirt seemed fine, the jacket Mari lend her, although a little too big for her, also fitted her. Her confidence, which had been buried under worries, messy texts she sent last night and the text she sent this morning to confirm the place they would be meeting at, seemed to come back to life.

“Mom! I’m going out now.”

“Alright,” Riko’s mom said looking at her and smiling. “Tell Yoshiko’s mom I said hi.”

“W-we’re not going to be in her house…”

She giggled on her hand and waving a hand in dismiss, “I know. Have fun in your date, hun.”

Riko nodded, trying to calm the flames that ignited on her face. Telling her mother more details than necessary wasn’t really a great move. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you two there?”

“N-no, we’ll take the train.”

“I see, I see,” her mother pondered, nodding her head. “Well then, be careful. Ahhh, reminds me of when I was young and in love. You know your father-”

“Mom, I have to leave.” 

Riko’s mother stirred up and laughed, “Right. Sorry.”

After a few more awkward goodbyes, Riko walked to the bus station. Yoshiko said she should wait for her there. From there they would take the bus to the train station and… well, whatever came after. 

To her surprise, she was a few steps away of her destination when she saw that Yoshiko was already there. Sitting under the shadow of the structure, fiddling with her phone, cracking her knuckles for the umpteenth time, and looking to all directions. Her face brightened when she noticed her and weakly waved.

Riko expected her to be more… flamboyant? She usually wears really extravagant dresses. But, she looked really cute in her purple dress. 

She approached and stood in front of her and suddenly her mind went blank. What were they supposed to do? Hug? Kiss? Wait no, they haven’t k-kissed yet. 

Yoshiko tried to get up to initiate something but resigned to. Riko tried to bend down and hug her but resigned to.

Holy shit they must’ve looked awkward. Riko decided to just sit down next to her.

“Hm… Yoshiko.” 

“Hey, Riko.”

They talked at the same time, and stopped. Riko groaned internally. Why was so hard to initiate something!? They’ve done it before, and never felt like this. 

Riko, still struggling internally, felt a faint sensation on her hand. Then a soft touch on the back of her hand. Slender fingers tracing roads and making their way to Riko’s palm. Riko conceded and grasped Yoshiko’s hand. They interlocked fingers, savoring the sweet and gentle sensation of having each other.

“You look great,” said Yoshiko in a faint voice.

“Thanks… that dress really fits you…” 

They kept looking away from each other, their hands the only thing making sure they don’t escape. 

“Were you waiting for long?” Riko peered back to Yoshiko.

“30 minutes at most. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking and by the time I realized I was already taking the bus,’’ Yoshiko grumbled her face reddening at a quick pace. “Also, Yo was being a pain in the ass and wasn’t helping at all and-”

“And?” Riko waited for a continuation.

“Nothing! Never mind. Fallen angel business that don’t matter here.” 

Yeah, Riko wasn’t eating that. She pouted, jealousy pooling inside her, she didn’t press. Knowing Yoshiko she would get tangled more and more trying to avoid the topic. 

Riko feigned ignorance and let it pass. She would discover it later anyways.

She instead focused on the day ahead. She was on a real date with her girlfriend (Prude! An internal voice ringed in her head, it resembled Mari’s. Riko tried to ignore it) if her doujins had taught her something is that first dates should be simple. She didn’t have to worry so much, if she was able to control Yoshiko’s wildness, everything should go perfectly. _As if those situations were real._

Riko felt Yoshiko lean her head on her shoulder and release a breath she apparently had been holding. She squeezed her hand, and Yoshiko squeezed back just as hard. They had a nice day ahead.


	8. When I see you in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi spent the night at Yuu's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anata's name has been revealed.

Yuu woke up, morning sun filtered through the window hitting her face and the soft sound her alarm going off. Remnants of her sleep still lingered on her being, her body heavy and eyes barely opening. She tried to shift her body, the hotness of the sun already bothering her, just to feel heavy and dragged back. 

Her arm was being held captive, small hands clutching to her. Right, Kasumi had stayed for the night. A small blush formed on her face, Kasumi was using her as a hug pillow. Yuu sighed, seriously, this girL... 

Yuu tried to move, but Kasumi snuggled further and her grip tightening. Yuu groaned, she had never imagine she would be in this kind of situation. She now imagined how awkward it would be when Kasumi finally wakes up, ugh. She turned her face, Kasumi didn't seem bothered by the light hitting her, although most of it was just on her hair. She actually seemed quite peaceful. Her soft features were contrasted by the now flaming-golden hair. Kasumi's soft lips parted when little breaths were taken. Now seeing her this close, Yuu never noticed how long Kasumi's eyelashes were, it was kind of appealing... 

Strands of hair partly covered Kasumi's face. Yuu brought her free arm to Kasumi's hair, tucking it behind her ear. She lingered there, they usually had a lot of physical contact, but this felt quite different. She passed her hand softly through her cheek, feeling the soft skin that Kasumi usually bragged about with her facial care. 

Yuu blushed harder when she realized what she was doing, for the gods, she was her senpai! She can't do this kind of thing! 

As she was about to retire her hand and probably die inside for a second, Kasumi's released her and brought her hand to Yuu's.

"Good morning, senpai..." She said with voice in between cheerful and sleepy. She was running her thumb through the back of Yuu's hand. 

YUU tensed, of course she had to wake up. "Oh, hey... Morning."

Kasumin hummed, slowly opening her eyes. "Is Kasumi that cute that you can't help yourself but touch me?"

Yuu hesitated, trying to avoid Kasumi's gaze. "I guess... I though your hair might bother you when you wake up so..."

"That means senpai takes care of me," she smiled and tried to snug closer. "I'm happy."

Yuu sighed, running her hand trough Kasumi's locks and holding her closer. 

This might not be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit us at: https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


	9. Playful bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a quiet night Nico picks up a strange bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite old, but I love it.

The first time Nico heard the bell was when her watch almost marked midnight. A quiet jingle from behind her, almost playful, and a ghastly wind that she could feel in her bones made all her senses go wild. She whipped her head back to find… nothing, just a lonely street illuminated by the moonlight and the store’s lights. She paused for a second, scanning the area just in case she missed something. ‘’You’re imagining things, Nico,’’ she said to herself. ‘’It’s just insomnia.’’

She sighed, opening the bag she had bought and taking out some sweets. She returned to her walk when she heard the tingling of the bell again. She panicked and was about to start running to her apartment but she felt her foot kicking something. The small object, a jingle bell with a red ribbon attached to it, jumped across the sidewalk tingling with each bounce. Nico stared at it dumbfounded. She approached the bell, even though everything in her being told her not to, and picked it up. It was a beautiful bell, pure gold glinting. She shook it hoping to hear that tingling again but no sound came from it.

I must have broken it with the kick, Nico thought before shrugging and tucking it in her pocket. She gave another glance to her surrounding, just in case, and strode away.

Nico was in front of her apartment’s door when she heard that tingling again. She brought her hand to her pocket, just to make sure the stupid bell was there and there were no holes in her jacket, so when she felt that it was there she quickly unlocked the door and made her way in, not before bolting it with an unnecessary amount of force. She sighed in relief, she took off her jacket and switched the lights on. She walked to her bedroom, leaving the jacket on her bed and sitting in front of the desk’s computer.

She felt a burst of confidence after experiencing such a life-death situation on the street so she was sure she could finish her work without any trouble.

And… when the watch marked midnight, she heard the jingling again. All the blood drained from her face and shivers went down her spine when the lights went off as a clap of thunder struck the street. She felt another presence in the room, the bed cracked and she heard her jacket being ruffled. As much she thought of herself as the bravest woman in the world, she didn’t have the guts to look at what was behind her.

Now, Nico never considered herself to be the most religious person, but she would pray to any god if that meant she would survive this. She heard slow steps approaching and she started chanting as many prayers as possible, Buda, Jesus, Ala, Zeus (Zeus?), whoever! Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head and when she saw the face of the thing that was about the kill her she screamed with all her might.

The thing – A girl- jumped back screaming matching Nico’s intensity, she slipped and hit her head against the bedframe. The lights came back, revealing an orange-haired girl in a kimono sitting on the floor. She had her back against the bed and was sobbing her head.

''W-what... what are you doing in my house?!''

''Ow, ow...''

''Hey! Answer me!'' Nico got up, picking up her pencil as a weapon. An intimidating sight indeed.

''Who are you?!''

The girl eyes sparkled and she jumped to her feet. Nico took a step back, her arm trembling. She shrieked when the girl hopped to her face and grabbed her hands. Tears were accumulating in her eyes.

''Y-you saved me, nya!'' she exclaimed. ''Thank you so much!''

Nico tried to get away, but the girl just tightened her grip on her hands. ''Wait, wait! What do you mean, who are you, how did you get here?!''

''The bell, nya! You picked up the bell!''

''W-what about it...''

''I was trapped there! And you broke the spell! I am indebted to you!''

''Wait, stop. What's with all this. Spell? Indebted?''

But the girl didn't answer, instead, she bowed her head. Nico noticed the cat-like ears protruding from her head and the tail that wiggled.

''My name is Hoshizora Rin, from now I'll serve you, master.''

Nico stared dumbfounded at Rin. What did she just get herself into?


	10. As beautiful it can be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshiko was an angel. Yo was a normal girl. And their love is something in between.

I look at the ceiling of the room, the darkness engulfs me. My whole being is burning as sweat tries to cool my body. How did I end up like this? Why is someone at my side? Why her rhythmic breathing does makes me feel guilty of what just happened? Should I even feel guilty when she was the one who actually carried me around and curiosity exploded in my mind? 

All these thoughts cloud me and I’m aware it just makes things worse. But, what the hell I’m supposed to do now? I was supposed to study them, to report their whereabouts from the distance and stay in my lonely cloud where everything was fine and under control, not interact with them. I’m an angel, a messenger of the gods, not just some girl you find on the street by chance.

But I guess I’m an angel no more.

But she’s at my side. Her bare body next to me shares its warm and I feel like a spear just went through my chest just by having her hand grasping mine. I don’t want this. But my body craves for it, it ignites and brings me down and makes me collapse under all this pressure. 

I feel her move, and a hand grazes over my breast, I turn my head to the side to meet her eyes. She smiles, and the only thing I can do is smile back, even if it’s just a little. She gets closer to me and the faint ghost of her lips over mine take over me as I close the gap to meet her. She’s slow, and gentle with me, treating me like a glass doll that could break at any time, and perhaps I am. 

But I don’t mind, not at all. This sensation of feeling special. This electricity that runs through my entire body each time our tongues press and her hands play with my folds. 

“Yoshiko,” I hear her whisper, it’s a lovely sound. I have always loved the sound of her voice ever since I heard it for the first time. She takes my hand and brings it to her own sex, “won’t you touch me too?”  


I lose control. I shiver and I move my hand in rhythm with her. She plays with me any way she wants, but never takes any step beyond the line of what she could do. 

Her moans are a delight, they are kind of muffled. She isn’t loud, but isn’t quiet either. Yet when she comes I’m surprised to see her cover her mouth and look rather embarrassed. 

She pants and stops her movements. She buries her face on my neck and lingers there for a second. I’m unable to do anything. Just watch her. The beat in my ears is deafening and her breath on my skin tickles leaving it burning.

“Sorry…” she says in between pants.

“Why?” I bring my hand to her face, and she tries to look away from me.

“That was kind of fast. Oh god, I’m so embarrassed…”

“It was beautiful, You” I say, and I feel her body shiver.

“You think so?” 

“Hmh.”

I feel her shift and suddenly she’s over me, I flinch back into the bed and look away. She has always made me feel this way. Like I’m not sure if I should be with her. 

But I don’t question her. Because I know she wants to be with me. 

It’s quite a weird sensation. One that I’m sure I can get accustomed to. Now that I’m probably not going back.

And when I think about it. I wouldn’t want it any other way.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give Jimo ai more love.


	11. Of winter evenings and warm hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori just wants to see her, and hold onto her own hopes.

Kotori clicked her shoes against the floor one last time to make sure they fit her. She grabbed her purse and made sure her scarf was wrapped well enough for it to not fall against any strong wind that may come. She breathed heavily one last time before reaching the door.

  
The streets were as cold as she thought, a snowy paradise that had taken over the world. As soon as she stepped out to the wildness of the outside world a freezing air hit her on the face. She felt herself shivering under her coat, she brought her gloved hands to her pockets in an attempt to keep them warm.

  
She could see her own breath on the air, the snowflakes floating around and traveling away from it with each puff. She nuzzled her face further into the scarf and strode forward. It was crazy. Going out in this weather was torture, and it was self-inflicted. She was the one who agreed and the one who confirmed, a few hours ago, that this was going to happen. 

  
Her face, although already red from the cold, felt warm by just thinking about it. No, really. It made her heart pound quickly. It was a dummy thing to feel, given that it was all under assumptions and hopes she had made herself believe, have something to look forward to.

She walked along the streets. Flashy decorations everywhere, colorful lights on most shops and a wave of people walking under an orange sky in a chilly afternoon. 

  
Not half an hour later she was near her destination. From her position she could see the giant Christmas tree in its glory. Glowing as a lightpost, guiding her, and making sure she didn't get lost.

  
The beat inside her ears increased, she was close, a few steps more to meet her. A few steps more to have a chance, to fulfill this longing in her heart and fill a void that had settled on it. 

  
A chance to by with her.

  
She was under the tree. Looking around with her hands on her chest. Seeing couples together having fun and being so close made her feel a painful squeeze on her chest. She felt out of place here. A lonely girl with childish desires waiting for something out of a fantasy.

  
Dread settled over her. She hasn't found her yet. She lives closer. She should've been here before her by now. Kotori looked at the ground, what if she regretted it? She wouldn't be able to take. To feel rejected once again, to be forsaken by people close to her. Her vision blurred and she felt a cold tear roll down her cheek. She was quick to wipe it.she wasn't going to cry. Not now.

A hand touched her shoulder she slowly turned around. She was afraid of what it was. She- hear breath got caught on her throat she-

  
"You look dumb standing there," is all the girl said, looking at her with an 'are you for real?' kind of look. She wore a thick coat and had a can of beer on her hand.

  
Kotori chuckled, she rubbed her eyes and smiled widely, "Sorry, Nico. It's just that all the benches were occupied. And it would be rude to sit on one by myself when there are many couples around."

  
"Yeah, so what. Think more about yourself Kotori. These couples could go to another place y'know," she gave her beer a sip.

  
"Hehe, sorry," she put her hands together on her chest as an apology sign.

  
"Well yeah, whatever," Nico looked around and rubbed the back of her neck. "Hey, we should get going."

  
"Right! The movie starts in about half an hour. I think we can make it in time."

  
"Hmm… alright then,"she said, presenting her hand.

  
"Huh?" Kotori held her hands on her chest and gripped tightly her coat.

  
"W-what? Consider it a special occasion from me," Nico said, her face red. Kotori couldn't tell if it was from the cold or embarrassment. Perhaps both.

  
"Y-yes," she said, more loudly than necessary. She timidly reached to grasp Nico's hand. Nico's small fingers interlocked with hers. 

  
It was warm. It felt secure.

  
It was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an event in Idol Fanfic Hell.  
> Visit us https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X


	12. Night walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted to see her, and nothing would stop You from doing so.

Only fools would wander through the dorm’s hall this late, You thought. The punishment for being found wasn’t harsh, if only annoying. The prospect of helping around the school to compensate for breaking the rules didn’t bother her at all. Sure, she wouldn’t have a lot of time after class, but it’s not like she had anything important to do anyway. Club time didn’t start until later and the teachers would allow her to go if she finished early.

This wasn’t saying You wanted to get caught though. She hurried through the darkened path with a small lantern in hand. The light the moon emitted wasn’t enough to reveal the corridor fully and previous expeditions had proven that there are more things to bump against than she had thought. Her poor eyesight didn’t help either. She could barely make out the silhouettes of things and while the tiny lantern helped to distinguish big objects, tiny things still made her trip.

She walked in baby steps through the wooden path. It sometimes cracked. She hoped that the sound wouldn’t prompt rumours about ghosts spreading. That would be hilarious, and dangerous. Sounds came from behind different doors. Usually the teacher would announce it was time to sleep before going back to her own room, assuming that everyone would straight up go to sleep. As if, she discovered in her first attempt to sneak out that there were more nocturnal girls than she had thought. 

She hadn’t found someone wandering through the halls like her yet. But it was clear that activity existed. 

She kept walking, carefully moving around. Little by little her heart picked up the pace until it was drumming in her ears. Her destination was just a few steps away. She growled softly, this kind of thing shouldn’t happen. They’ve done it before. She thinks that at this point being with Yoshiko should be normal. Many months had passed yet it feels the same way it did when she met her. 

You knocked the door softly. She heard a shift on the bed, a little creak on the floor and swift steps approaching. The door opened, and her figure came to view. 

“You forgot your glasses again?” said Yoshiko. Scanning You’s face and stepping aside to let her in.   
  


You smirked, sitting on the bed. “I was in a hurry you know? I wanted to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning a fic about these two for a while now and wanted to explore this idea a bit with something.


	13. The Goldfinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki muses about something she doesn't understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble inspired by a book I was reading.

I don't know why I remember the first time I saw The Goldfinch in the art gallery. Mom, whenever she was free and wanted to go out, would take me to the museum on weekends. She would be excited watching each exhibition although at that time I didn't understand what made her feel euphoric. 

My favorite part of it was the art exhibition, when you're a kid you don't care about the painting's meaning, you just appreciate the aesthetic. There were many paintings that I liked but the only one that remains in my memory is that bird. Chained to a feeder, looking back at me. Nothing in its demeanor shows signs of wanting to leave. It's just there, standing still.

My mom would approach me while staring at it before giggling and asking me if I wanted one as a pet. I would just shook my head and move on.

I've refused to do research on it. Sometimes I'm scared of what it would mean. Sometimes I'm afraid it means nothing. Sometimes I'm afraid the painting is me.

But it will always pop up in my head in the oddest of times. And it will always make me think of how much time has passed and how much I've changed. 

I don't know why I remember the first time I saw The Goldfinch, but that's all there is to it.


	14. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling is easy, but there's only one way up

The floor wobbled below her, her legs had lost footing and everything fell apart. She fell, the world beneath her had disappeared and only void remained. Gravity pulled her down, she always dreamed of defying it but right now she was a prey of its force. Her body lost control under the pressure and heaviness settled on Kasumi. Blood, air, neurons, cells, everything stopped in time.

The next second her butt crashed against the ice rink. She moaned in pain and tears accumulated on her eyes. Kasumi was confident that ice skating would be natural to her the same way everything else was. She was gifted after all, she was sure she could carry her talent to other activities. Well, right now it was clear that not having control over your stability wasn't going to be a new hobby. 

Next to her she saw Setsuna, gracefully skate closer. She drifted without complications, carrying with her the same energy she always produced, sliding as if she was walking, moving without conflict or doubt in her steps. Setsuna slowed down and crouched next to Kasumi, offering a hand and smiling. 

Kasumi looked at Setsuna's delicate fingers. Thin and slightly bended. Kasumi looked away before sighing and accepting a beloved hand. 

Gravity took hold of her again, the world disappeared and time almost stopped. But she didn't fall. She opened her eyes, looking at Setsuna bent on her knees and holding Kasumi's weightless body. Kasumi had defied Gravity, and so had Setsuna. And the smile she had wasn't short of cheerfulness. Kasumi could defy gravity if she was with her. Kasumi could do everything if she had her. 

"Heh, it's a bit challenging at the beginning. But don't worry, I'll teach you so you can do it by yourself."

Kasumi nodded, her body trembling and holding herself tightly to Setsuna's arm, "Kasumin may be able to do it by herself at some point.

"But I don't want you to leave when I do."

Because falling is easy, but there's only one way up.


End file.
